An Unexpected Affair
by AriaMizakiSaryia
Summary: Aria Granger spent the first 6 years of her schooling at Beuaxbaton's instead of Hogwarts like her Twin Sister Hermione Granger. But what happens when she transfers to Hogwarts for her 7th and last year at her parent's request and meets the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy? Will she be able to melt his ice cold heart, before its too late? Before he loses himself completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

Taking a deep breath, I step through the doors of Kings Cross Station with Hermione at my side as I nervously fiddle with the ends of my jacket that Mum had bought me. "Ari, please calm down. Everyone is going to love you, I promise. You already have friends there in Ron, Harry and Ginny. Besides it's not like you're going to be a first year. You're a 7th year just like us; you just attended Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts for a while." My twin sister states soundly as she reaches down and takes my hand softly in hers.

"I-I know… I'm just a little nervous Mione, that's all. A brand new school, having to make new friends… It's going to be hard." I whisper, squeezing her hand tightly as we approach a group of red-heads, all of which I recognize as the Weasley's.

"Aria!" Suddenly a perky and bright red-headed girl jumps me from the front and hugs me tightly as I laugh.

"Ginny! It's been too long!" I giggle, pulling away to smile broadly at my best friend. Though I attended Beauxbaton's, I visited the Burrow a lot during the summer and grew very close to Ginny and the Twins throughout the years, which is how we became best friends obviously.

"It has, but now we can see each other every day! I don't know if Hermione told you, but we're all roommates now! We ran it by Dumbledore just last week and got the approval for both of us to stay with Hermione in her Head Girl dorm." Ginny announces proudly as she pushes me towards the pillar marked Platform 10 and towards the start of my new life at Hogwarts.

-TIMESKIP-

I run a shaky hand through my sleek brown tresses as Hermione pushes me in front of a compartment. Laughing at my nerves, my sister reaches back and squeezes my arm tightly in reassurance as she opens the compartment door with her other hand. "Hello Neville, Luna."

Hermione enters the compartment with a smile and I'm right behind her, not wanting to be left behind to fend for myself. "Neville, Luna, this is my twin sister Aria Granger. I've told you about her before, right?"

"Of course. How pleasant it is to meet you Aria. I'm Luna Lovegood, though others may call me Loony Lovegood." A girl stands up, her bleach blonde hair bouncing as she reaches forward and smacks the air around my head. As she pulls away, I notice her very large glasses balancing precariously on the tip of her nose.

"My apologies. There were Wrackspurts hanging around your ears." Luna states dreamily, sitting back down in her seat and shoving her nose back into a strange looking magazine labeled _**The Quibbler**_.

"Is that so? Well thank you then. I must admit I have never heard of Wrackspurts… Would you mind telling me about them?" With my interest peaked, I let my more curious nature escape the vice-like grip I had on it, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. She's never understood why I'm so shy around people normally, but when it comes to fables and fairytales that most people don't believe in, I am the most stubborn and curious person you'll ever meet.

"A Wrackspurt is an invisible creature which floats into a person's ears, making their brain go fuzzy. Most people don't believe in them… do you?" She asks, leaning forward with a bright look in her eyes as her glasses fall off her face and onto the compartment floor below.

"Well… if Unicorns and Magic is real, I don't see why things like Wrackspurts can't be either." I state with a smile as I decide then and there: I think we could be great friends. She's got some good quirks.

Rolling her eyes at me, Hermione picks up Luna's glasses with a smile and hands them to her in silence, only opening her mouth to speak when Ron and Harry walk into the compartment moments later.

"Hey, it's Aria!" With a grin, I squeal and rush up to Harry as he notices me, throwing my arms around his neck and accidentally tackling him out the compartment door in the process.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Ron chuckles at the two of us on the ground and out of the corner of my eye, I see him wrap his arm around Hermione's waist.

"To Aria? Of course you are. Harry was her first love Ronald, and even after they broke up they stayed best friends. You are nothing to her compared to Harry." Hermione states teasingly, and I blush slightly as I realize how right she is.

"Oops! Sorry Harry!" I giggle softly, sitting up next to him as he adjusts his glasses with a smile.

"It's okay Ari; I'm just as excited to see you." He laughs, helping me to my feet as I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

Turning around to head back into the compartment, I fail to notice the boy coming down the hall towards us and slam right into his chest, knocking myself backwards and back towards the ground I had just vacated.

Closing my eyes, I prepare for impact when suddenly an arm is around my waist and I can smell deliciously scented cologne close to my nose. Flicking my eyes open, I glance up to thank my hero and meet a piercing grey gaze. It's like nothing else exists in the world as his lips curl up into an appealing smirk and he sets me back on my feet.

"Careful there… Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt, now would we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco's POV**_

"Careful there… Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt, now would we?" Internally I slap myself. I hadn't meant to say that, but when I met her gaze it was like nothing else mattered in this world, I-

Shaking my head, I take a step back from the girl to try and clear my thoughts when Potter reaches forward and gently pulls her behind his back. "Come on Aria… Let's get back to the others."

The girl, Aria I think, doesn't respond kindly to Potter's possessive tone and yanks her arm out of his grasp. "You go on then. I would like to at least know the name of the guy I just ran into."

Potter sends the girl one last longing look before turning and heading into the compartment with a sigh. Hmm… Potter has feelings for this girl? That could play to my advantage.

She turns to me with a smile and it's like a blinding radiance is enveloping me as she extends her hand towards me. "My name's Aria… What might your name be my charming hero?"

"Draco… How come I haven't seen you around before? Are you a first year?" I ask, taking her hand in mine as an electric spark almost literally jumps from the brief contact we make.

Opening her mouth to respond, she is suddenly cut off by that Mudblood Granger stepping out into the hall. "Aria, what are you doing? Why are you with this ugly ferret?"

"Wait, you know this Mudblood Aria?" I ask in surprise. I mean, Aria is so… Pureblood-like that I can't believe that she is even slightly affiliated with a Mudblood like Granger.

_**Aria's POV**_

"…That Mudblood? Is my sister you prick!" My perfect image of the blonde Adonis in front of me is shattered as the word Mudblood leaves his lips.

"Wait. You're a Granger? Bloody hell… Who knew even a Granger could manage to look presentable for once?" Draco spits his words at me bitterly, and I cringe slightly.

"That's my line. I should have known you were the ugly ferret my sister told me about the moment I saw you!" I snap in retort as I take a step back in disgust. But behind my disgust… I still feel that spark that flew when he caught me… when we touched hands…

"Let's go sis…" Shooting one final glare Draco's way, I turn on my heel and head back into the compartment where I take my seat next to Harry.

"I can't believe I thought for one second that I had managed to run into a somewhat decent guy!" I groan quietly under my breath as I feel Harry's comforting hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you out there Harry." Murmuring softly to Harry, I tuck my feet beneath myself and lay my head gently on his shoulder.

"It's okay Ari… Just stay away from him alright? He's a dangerous person. His father was a Death Eater and so was he. We have no idea what he's capable of anymore, or what McGonagall was thinking letting him back in. Promise me you'll stay away from him, Aria." Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, Harry strokes my arm comfortingly as the rest of the compartment talks amongst themselves.

Letting my eyes begin to drift lower, I snuggle closer into Harry's side, my head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck, as I utter two simple words. "I promise."

-TIMESKIP-

My eyes flutter open to the sound of Harry's voice, a smile finding its way onto my lips as I realize within seconds that he is carrying me in his arms. "You do realize I have legs, right Potter?" I tease gently, giggling slightly when his face flushes at my words.

"You're awake. Good, my arms were getting tired. You're heavier than you look you know." Winking down at me, Harry sets me down on the ground as we reach a long row of carriages, seemingly being drawn by nothing.

"No way… These are the Thestral-drawn carriages aren't they? Hermione told me how you guys used them to get to the Ministry of Magic your fifth year and when she had to fly one when she was disguised as another you Harry!" I exclaim in awe, climbing into the carriage with my sister laughing at my enthusiasm.

"If that's all it's going to take to get you excited, you're going to pass out when you see Peeves or the Great Hall." Hermione teases me with a genuine smile on her lips and I simply stick my tongue out at her as a small child would.

"So Aria, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asks curiously, a smile plastered on his face as Hermione slides her hand in his and intertwines their fingers, her promise ring he had given her glinting in the light of the moon shining through the carriage door.

"She's going to be a Gryffindor obviously Ronald, just like Mione and us. My best friend wouldn't be anything less than a true Gryffindor." Ginny announces, patting my knee with a proud tone to her voice.

"Thanks Gin… I really hope I am a Gryffindor, but I guess we'll see what the Sorting Hat has in store for me." Biting at my lip, I laugh nervously as the carriage comes to a halt outside the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Ready Aria? I'll be by your side the entire time… I promise." Harry whispers sweetly in my ear and I glance at him with a thankful smile.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for Harry… Thank you." Stepping out of the carriage, I follow Hermione and the others through the entrance and into an enormous room with floating candles and a night sky hanging above us.

As my sister moves towards the Gryffindor table, I make a move to follow when someone grabs my shoulder and stops me. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but as you have not been assigned a house yet you must wait in the hall with the first years." An elderly woman says with a soft smile and I glance over at Hermione with wide eyes.

Oh Merlin this is going to be embarrassing…

Playing with a strand of my hair nervously, I follow the woman out into the hall where I see a group of first years all taking awkwardly amongst themselves. "Don't worry Miss Granger, I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor house like your sister. Oh! I haven't introduced myself. I am Headmistress here at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall."

Taking a few minutes, I ask a few questions of Professor McGonagall before she excuses herself and makes the announcement to all of us that it is time for us to enter the hall to be sorted. I tried to find a spot in the crowd where I wouldn't be as noticed, but no such luck. Being a 7th year amongst a herd of 1st years has its downside when you are trying not to get noticed… Height being the main reason. No matter where I stand, I tower a good foot over all of them.

The moment we all enter the hall, I can feel every eye on me even as I try to hunch over and disappear into the crowd. "At least I don't have to go first…" I mutter to myself.

"Alright, settle down everyone, settle down. First up for tonight's sorting is a very special girl. She is not a first year, but has just recently transferred here for her final and 7th year from Beauxbaton's Academy. Miss Aria Granger, please come up." When McGonagall announces my name, my jaw drops and my face flushes bright red. So much for not going first…

Taking a deep breath, I walk up the short set of steps and sit down on the stool with a nervous sigh. Closing my eyes, I pray for the sorting to be quick and painless so that I can get down from the limelight. I flinch slightly as the Sorting Hat is placed on my head, and I can hear it's voice as it echoes throughout the hall.

"Hmmm… She is a tough one to sort. Like her sister, she is brave and loyal, as a Gryffindor should be. But also like her sister, she has the brains and intelligence to be a Ravenclaw. Like a Hufflepuff she enjoys blending in sometimes and accepts those she loves as they are. Strangely enough… her blood-status aside, it seems she is cunning enough to be a Slytherin as well...Alright. I've decided." The hat takes a deep breath after its deliberating and I squeeze my eyes even tighter as I wait for the decision to be announced.

"Slytherin!"


End file.
